Capítulo 38 Tocada POV Ian O'Shea
by Jurema Iracy
Summary: O que se passou na mente de Ian O'Shea quando ele se declarou para Peregrina no capítulo 38? Só lendo para saber.


— O que eu acho sobre o quê? — Peg perguntou com o semblante franzido. Ela não tinha entendido sobre o que eu estava perguntando.

— Sobre a nossa... — Tentei pensar em um modo de deixar mais claro a minha pergunta, sem dar a impressão de estar exigindo algo dela. — ...discussão lá fora.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou um pouco para um lado. Depois para um outro lado, na minha direção. O olhar dela se perdeu um pouco no teto e novamente ela respirou fundo. Um momento ela enrugou os lábios e fez um lindo beicinho e voltou a relaxar a boca. Ela estava pensando em que resposta me dar? Ou ela estava pensando em como falar? De repente ela soltou um suspiro e olhou para mim. Os ombros contraindo levemente e em seguida relaxando.

— Na verdade, não sei. — Ela falou.

Balancei minha cabeça, concordando. É claro que ela não sabia. Até ontem eu mesmo negava para todos que me questionavam, que eu era apaixonado por ela. Até ontem, antes dela quase ter sido morta pelo idiota do meu irmão, eu tentava justificar para mim mesmo que toda preocupação que eu sentia por ela era apenas algo normal diante de nossa amizade. Tentava justificar que eu só estava sendo um guarda costas, um homem gentil, nada mais.

— É compreensível. — Declarei.

É claro que era compreensível. Se eu mesmo levei tanto tempo para perceber o que eu sentia por ela, ela muito menos, diante de todas as confusões que ela esteve enfrentando desde o dia que pisou aqui, saberia o que pensar sobre isso.

— Só porque você é muito compreensivo. — Peg falou de jeito doce.

O modo como ela falou, aqueceu meu coração, fazendo-o disparar loucamente no meu peito. Olhei para ela e me perdi no prata, que os raios de sol que entravam pelas frestas do teto, refletiam nos olhos dela. Os mesmos olhos que por vezes eram como diamantes, brilhando de forma intensa e arrebatadora e que me fazia ter a certeza que diante de mim estava o bem mais precioso que um homem poderia ter. E eu gostaria de me perder nesses olhos, não, nesse olhar, pelo resto da minha vida.

Como a vida era irônica. Eu estava perdidamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por uma alma. Um ser que pertencia a uma espécie que tinha tirado minha família de mim e que por muitos anos odiei. E agora essa mesma espécie... não! Só essa alma em especial, poderia trazer tudo o que um dia eu tinha procurado em milhares de lábios e corpos, e que nunca encontrei. Sim. Admito. Quando a terra ainda era na maioria dos humanos, e eu e meu irmão cursávamos Cornell, não tinha uma garota sequer que não tenha passado por nossos braços. Kyle pelo menos tinha sossegado em algum momento com sua Jodi, já eu...

— Eu gosto muito de você, Peg. — Declarei de modo leve, para não assustá-la com a intensidade de meus sentimentos. E isso fez o meu coração bater ainda mais acelerado. Eu estava me declarando para a alma a minha frente e querendo desesperadamente que ela também se declarasse para mim.

De repente, o jeito da Peg era acanhado, tímido, encantadoramente tentador para meu controle diante da minha escolhida, da minha amada.

— Estou começando a ver isso. Acho que devo ser um pouco lenta. — Peg falou de modo tímido. Um leve rosado tingiu suas maçãs do rosto. E olhar fugiu um pouco do meu.

Essas atitudes dela eram sempre tão encantadoras... Como eu puder ser tão lento para perceber o quanto eu gostava dela? Como eu pude negar por tanto tempo quando todos me questionavam e me "acusavam" de amá-la?

— É uma surpresa para mim também. — Falei admitindo, envergonhado, a minha negação. E ao mesmo tempo querendo saber desesperadamente se ela estava nesse mesmo nível: negando o que sente. — E... suponho... que _isso_ seja uma das coisas sobre as quais você não sabe como se sente, não é?

— Não. Quer dizer, sim, eu... _não_ sei. Eu... eu... — Peg respondeu de forma embaraçada. Um rubor mais intenso coloriu a face dela, a deixando com um ar mais angelical do que todos os ares que eu já tinha visto antes em sua expressão. Mas sua postura mostrava desconforto. Eu estava cobrando demais dela? Senti uma necessidade de deixa-la à vontade.

— Tudo bem. Você não teve muito tempo para pensar a respeito. E isso deve parecer... estranho.

Peg mexeu brevemente a cabeça, concordando.

— Sim. Mais que estranho. Impossível.

Ficamos nos olhando durante algum tempo. Porque poderia parecer para ela impossível eu amá-la? Será que ela ainda via em mim o estrangulador que quase tirou a vida dela no aperto da minha mão? Não. Acho que não. Peg tinha se mostrado mais de uma vez, ser uma pessoa, uma alma, que não guardava rancores. A ultima e mais recente foi ela perdoar Kyle e ainda o defende-lo mesmo ele sendo tão brutal, que agora ela tinha que estar com o flanco imobilizado e a perna também. E então, a curiosidade estava queimando em minhas veias na mesma intensidade que a paixão que eu sentia por ela estava me queimando.

— Diga-me uma coisa. — Pedi.

— Se eu souber a resposta. — Peg respondeu hesitante. Ela sempre tinha essa mania de temer que nos desagradasse algo que ela não soubesse responder. Foi assim desde o início e por vezes ela optava o silencio. Me lembro que uma vez cheguei a pensar mal disso, achando que ela se recusava a falar conosco por causa de ser um segredo da espécie dela... um egoísmo. Como fui tolo naquela época.

— Não é uma pergunta difícil. — A confortei. Peg relaxou, a expressão não mais hesitante. Me inclinei e estendi meus braços, pegando sua mão entre as minhas e senti a textura. De repente uma coisa estranha estava acontecendo comigo. Meu coração que antes batia enlouquecido estava agora relaxando, ainda batia de forma frenética, mas era como se eu estivesse antes sob o sol intenso e encontrasse uma sombra, ou como se antes eu estivesse com sede e estivesse bebendo a água mais pura e fresca de toda a Terra. Era como se eu estivesse voltando para o meu lar. Para onde eu sempre pertenci e não sabia. Comecei a passar meus dedos de minha mão esquerda no braço do corpo que ela ocupava, querendo ver se podia causar a sensação que o simples fato de segurar a mão dela causava em mim. Percorri seu pulso ao ombro, em completa adoração ao ver que onde tocava a pele se ouriçava abaixo dos meus dedos. — A sensação é boa ou ruim para você?

Olhei para sua face com certa ansiedade. O que encontrei não era bem o que esperava. O rosto estava vazio, inexpressivo. Ao mesmo tempo era como se ela estivesse olhando algo muito mais interessante. Ela estava distraída.

— Peg? — Chamei ela. O olhar dela de repente entrou em foco e ela olhou para mim. E então ela falou com pesar, um sussurro, se desculpando.

— A Melanie diz que é ruim.

Mas eu não queria saber o que Melanie achava. Eu queria saber da Peg, da alma Peregrina que estava ali. Eu _precisava_ saber se ela se entorpecia com meu toque do mesmo jeito que _eu_ me entorpecia com o toque dela. Eu _necessitava _saber se era só com Jared que o corpo de Peg reagia enlouquecidamente. Era, enfim, o ciúme motivando a curiosidade.

— E o que _você_ diz?

— Eu digo... Eu não sei.

Peg estava embaraçada. O olhar fugiu um pouco ao meu e depois de forma arrebatadora me tirou do meu centro. Um feixe de prata brilhando e me prendendo a ela.

— Não consigo nem imaginar quanto tudo isso deve ser desconcertante para você.

— Sim. Eu estou confusa.

E como eu não conseguia me conter diante de minha amada, minha mão com vida própria ainda fazia o percurso do seu pulso ao seu ombro. Eu estava gostando de ver como aquele corpo, de forma simples, reagia ao meu toque.

— Você quer que eu pare? — Por favor, diga não. Diga que quer que eu prossiga.

Ela não respondeu de imediato.

— Quero. — Ela pediu, para meu desalento. — Isso... que você está fazendo torna difícil para mim pensar. E Melanie está... zangada comigo. Isso também dificulta pensar.

Eu agora estava sorrindo por dentro. Dificulta pensar. O _meu toque_ a deixava sem raciocínio.

E para não faze-la sofrer com a ira de Melanie e para me conter, cruzei firmemente os meus braços no meu peito. Minha mão formigava pela falta de contato. Estava sendo difícil manter a mão ali e então fechei meus punhos, ainda com os braços cruzados. Se Melanie pelos menos nos deixasse um minuto... E então uma ideia estava se formando. Como seria se eu a beijasse? Ela me bateria, Melanie me bateria, como aconteceu com Jared? Qual seria a reação de Peg? Ela gostaria ou ela ficaria sem conseguir pensar do mesmo jeito que o meu toque a fazia ficar?

— Não creio que ela vá nos dar um minuto a sós, vai?

Ela riu. Um riso que parecia sino ao meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer por dentro.

— Duvido. — Ela disse, ainda entre o riso.

Olhei para ela, admirando sua face leve pelo recente riso. Se a pele dela se arrepiou sobre o meu toque, como seria se eu a beijasse? Será que se eu pedisse...

— Melanie Stryder? — Chamei. Por um breve momento o aro prateado nos olhos de Peg sumiu, e o corpo dela estremeceu com o impacto das minhas palavras inesperadas. — Eu gostaria de ter uma chance de falar com a Peg em particular, se não se importa. Há algum meio de arranjar isso?

O olhar da Peg ficou vago, e em seus olhos eu pude notar o aro prateado sumindo e aparecendo, como se Melanie e Peregrina se alternasse na presença daquele corpo. Devia ser ilusão de ótica, claro. Isso seria impossível. Não seria? Mas então eu mexi minha cabeça para conferir o prateado dos olhos, mexi minha cabeça em um leve ângulo que tinha certeza que o prata se revelaria para mim, e ele não estava lá. Interessante. Será que quando Peg era dominante o prateado ficava e quando Melanie se manifestava o prata sumia?

A expressão de Peg ganhou movimento e isso me tirou do meu devaneio. Ela estava franzido o nariz de uma forma muito fofa.

— O que ela disse? — Perguntei ansioso, vendo o aro prateado presente. Era Peg que estava no controle ali.

— Ela disse não. E que não... — Peg começou, de repente, a falar de forma hesitante, medindo cada palavra como se ela fosse mortalmente feroz. — ...gosta de você.

Não tive como não ri. Não pela afirmação que Melanie não gostava de mim — isso era esperado —, mas pelo modo como Peg teve cuidado de dizer isso, como medo de me machucar. Peg era tão... Peg.

— Eu posso respeitar isso. Posso respeitá-_la_. Bem, valeu a pena tentar. — Suspirei com tristeza, isso deixava as coisas mais complicadas para as ideias que tinham surgido na minha mente. — Dificulta um pouco as coisas, ter uma plateia.

E lá estava. A prata sumiu, e com uma careta, a prata voltou.

Coloquei minhas mãos em torno do rosto dela. Não teve jeito, bem que tentei manter minhas mãos longe dela, mas aquele prateado me chamava, me prendiam. E agora que tinha sentido o prazer de tocá-la e tinha entendido o bem que isso me fazia, duvidava que algum dia eu pudesse deixar de toca-la.

— Eu vou deixar você pensar um pouco, certo? — Avisei. Iria começar de forma leve. — Para você poder decidir como se sente.

Ela fechou os olhos um pouco. Era para deleitar o meu toque? Meus olhos não puderam se afastar muito de seus lábios, pareciam que eles me chamavam. Como _eu_ me sentiria quando a tocasse desse modo? Seria ainda mais prazeroso que uma sombra diante do sol intenso, ou mais refrescante que a água quando a sede nos consome?

— Pode levar um tempo. Nada disso faz qualquer sentido, você sabe.

— Eu sei. — Sorri para ela. É claro que eu sabia. Eu, um humano, estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela, uma alma. Algo que era loucura, mas pareciam tão certo, que novamente me questionei como pude ser tão bobo e não ter visto antes que eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo até ela quebrar o silencio, com a voz um pouco triste, sussurrada.

— Não é realmente por _mim_ que você sente o que sente, você sabe. É este corpo... Ela é atraente, não é?

Não tinha como negar isso. Os seios mesmo cobertos pela blusa, agora, pareciam ser na medida certa para serem degustados. Eu os tinha visto quando Doc teve que enfaixa-la, e eram lindos. Sua cintura era fina e quando se encontrava com seu quadril adquiria uma curva suave e perfeita, um bom lugar para uma mão possessiva. Seu nariz era feminino, e seu rosto perfeito... bem, era perfeito, antes da gente bater nela no inicio e piorou ontem quando eu esmaguei o rosto dela, sem querer, na coluna de pedra, enquanto tirava o corpo inerte de Kyle. Mas mesmo diante da beleza daquele corpo, o que me encantava era o jeito como ele se mexia e se expressava, como uma encantadora música e elaborada dança. Não era o instrumento que me hipnotizava, era a musicista por trás do instrumento. Era o talento e a destreza delicada com que Peg, Peregrina, se movimentava, se expressava, o modo como falava...

— Ela é. Melanie é uma garota muito atraente. Até mesmo bonita. Apesar do que fizemos com o rosto dela. — E como não podia aguentar, acariciava sua face, os pontos machucados, os pontos ainda imaculados, sua testa, seu cabelo... — Mas por mais atraente que ela seja, é uma estranha para mim. Não é com ela que eu... — Queria dizer, aquela que eu desejo, mas suavizei no final. — ...me preocupo.

Peg então falou com certa urgência na voz.

— Ian, você não... ninguém aqui _nos separa_ da maneira como devia separar. Você não separa, Jamie não separa, Jeb não separa. Você não seria capaz de se preocupar comigo. Se pudesse me segurar nas mãos, _a mim_, você teria nojo. Você me jogaria no chão e me esmagaria com o pé.

A olhei intensamente e tentei pensar de forma coerente. Eu faria isso? Eu _pisaria_ nela se eu a visse em sua verdadeira forma? E então lembranças estavam na minha mente... Lembranças de como eu me comportava em cada vez que Doc tentava tirar uma alma de um corpo, algo que Peg jamais poderia sonhar que acontecesse aqui, ela não suportaria, tinha certeza. E essas lembranças se confrontaram com a recente lembrança de pouco dias atrás, que ainda estava vivida em minha memória.

Eu ajudava a limpar a sala de Doc após a carnificina, depois ainda abria a cova para sepultar os corpos, e depois com cuidado, e sim, nojo, pegava aquelas coisas prateadas e as levava para serem incineradas, com medo que o simples fato de tocar nela pudesse de alguma forma entrar pela ponta dos meus dedos e se alojar no meu pescoço e me parasitar... todos agiam assim.

Era esse o medo que todos tinham dela no inicio. Todos tinha medo que ter uma alma presente fosse como um vírus, bastava estar perto e então todos estariam contaminados, infectados, que todos começariam a ter um parasita dentro de si.

É claro que com o tempo e a convivência todos percebemos que isso era só um preconceito. Não era como entrar num rio com vermes que entrariam pela sola do pé. Não era como um vírus de uma gripe que bastava alguém espirrar na sua cara e logo em dias você também estaria com a mesma gripe. E não era como Aids que bastava você não se cuidar para depois descobrir que era soro positivo.

Mas minha forma de agir mudou desde o dia que Peg entrou na minha vida. No início por uma estranha pena e depois uma amizade, e até recentemente pelo meu amor negado. Nessa minha ultima experiência na sala de Doc após a carnificina eu me vi fascinado, olhando aquelas coisas brilhantes e com cheiro estranhos, mas bom, de certa forma. Então, não, não era verdade o que Peg estava dizendo, não mais. A parti do momento que ela entrou na minha vida, todos os meus conceitos sobre almas também mudaram.

— Eu... não se eu soubesse que era você. — Respondi um pouco inseguro, porque eu sabia que não tinha como reconhecê-la, eram todos tão brilhantes, tão iguais. Mas, e se eu soubesse que era ela, ai sim, seria totalmente diferente. Eu a traria para perto da minha pele, para perto do meu nariz, cheiraria, olharia, admiraria, cravaria na minha pele se pudesse e se fosse necessário.

Peg soltou um riso triste.

— Como pode saber? Você não pode nos separar. É apenas um corpo.

Eu estava perdido diante de tal afirmação. Não tinha como negar isso. Eu realmente não saberia que era ela sem um corpo. E isso pareceu que me matou por dentro. Mas se eu pudesse olhar para seus olhos e ver o olhar puro que só ela tinha, se eu pudesse ver as mãos dela se moverem em gesto que pareciam de um maestro em uma fila harmônica — movimentos que só ela fazia —, e se eu pudesse escutar a voz dela que parecia sino de anjos em noite de natal, eu saberia que a reconheceria entre milhões almas.

— Isso não é verdade de modo algum. Não é o rosto, mas a expressão nele. Não é a voz, mas o que você diz. Não é sua aparência neste corpo, mas as coisas que faz dentro dele._Você_ é bonita. — E então eu me ajoelhei diante dela, minhas mãos saíram do seu rosto e novamente peguei suas mãos entre as minhas, precisava garantir que ela não estava escapando pelos meus dedos. — Eu jamais conheci alguém como você.

E então Peg estava rindo de novo. Rindo como se tentasse não chorar. Rindo como se tudo que passava por sua cabeça — nesse momento — a machucasse.

— _Nisso_ eu acredito. Dormir com o inimigo nunca é um comportamento muito popular na guerra.

Será que ela não entendia que não a víamos mais como inimiga? Bem, pelo menos alguns de nós... Será que ela não entendia que era amada pela maioria de nós? Será que ela não entendia que o fato dela ser tão diferente a fez diferente diante de nossos olhos? De nossos corações?

— Peg, se tivéssemos outras almas prisioneiras aqui, o que elas teriam feito?

Ela ficou em silencio pensando na resposta que para mim era tão obvia. E eu esperei até que ela entendesse o quanto ela é diferente, o quanto ela é especial.

— Teriam... tentado fugir. Avisar as outras almas. É tudo com que teriam se preocupado.

Acenei com a cabeça. Então ela não tinha como negar o quanto ela é diferente de todas essas Almas. Isso é bom.

— Então, se eu tentasse conhecer outra alma, seria totalmente diferente. Você é única. — Expliquei para ela.

A expressão no rosto de Peg me mostrou que eu não tinha conseguido faze-la entender o quanto ela é diferente e especial. E o pior é que ela suspirava e me olhava como se fosse _eu_que não entendesse a verdade.

— Ian, e se eu tivesse vindo para cá no corpo de Magnólia? — A pergunta de Peg me desarmou. Justo da Magnólia — uma velha chata e ranzinza? E então eu comecei a ri. Até que seria bom se Magnólia pudesse ter um pouco da doçura de Peg. Tinha certeza que muita gente iria agradecer, e muito, por isso. Inclusive Jeb. Uma coisa eu tinha que confessar, não sabia qual seria minha reação, até porque não conseguia sequer imaginar Magnólia sendo doce e gentil como Peg.

— Certo. É uma boa pergunta. Eu não sei. — Confessei tentando forma na minha mente uma Magnólia doce e gentil, sem sucesso.

— Ou no de Wes?

Outro jogo sujo. Ela querendo se imaginar dentro do Wes. Outra coisa nada a ver. Ela toda feminina, o Wes todo... Sem noção a colocação de Peg. Mas realmente era outra coisa que eu não sabia responder. Eu não era chegado em homem. Eu sempre fui chegado é num rabo de saia, em garotas meigas, doce, femininas...

E então eu lembrei o bafafá que virou a caverna ontem. A notícia correndo por todas as bocas de que Peg era um abelha-rainha e que podia se explodir a qualquer momento em milhares de "_parasitinhas e lacrainhas"_ como tinha sido falado por Brandt. A própria Peg tinha deixado bem claro que ela _é uma mulher_.

— Mas você é mulher... — Lembrei ela da própria condição, para que ela parasse com essas colocações loucas. — ...você mesma é mulher.

— E sempre pedi o que fosse o equivalente em qualquer planeta. Isso me parece mais... de acordo. Mas eu poderia ser posta num homem e funcionar igualmente bem.

E lá estava ela ainda insistindo nisso. Será que ela não conseguia se enxergar corretamente?

— Mas você não está num corpo de homem. — Lembrei-a.

— Está vendo? É isso o que estou dizendo. Corpo e alma. Duas coisas diferentes, no meu caso.

Peg estava tentando me fazer enxergar o ponto de vista dela: que ela não podia ser amada por um humano porque acima de estar em um corpo humano, ela ainda era uma alma.

E eu tentaria fazê-la entender o _meu _ponto de vista: que nenhum corpo valeria a pena se eu não tivesse ela.

— Eu não iria querer o corpo sem você.

— E você não iria _me_ querer sem _ele_. — Ela retrucou.

Ô "santa" teimosia. Peguei o rosto dela em minhas mãos. Meu polegar segurando seu queixo. Toda essa teimosia a estava deixando ainda mais tentadora para meus extintos de homem apaixonado. Eu queria beija-la até fazê-la entender...

— Mas esse corpo é parte de você, também. É parte de quem você é. E, a menos que você mude de ideia e nos denuncie, é o que você sempre será.

Então o rosto de Peg ficou com uma expressão vaga. Os olhos parados na infinidade de seus pensamentos. A prata sumindo e aparecendo como um passe de mágica: uma conversação interna. Com certeza.

— Outra conversa interna?

— Estamos pensando sobre a nossa mortalidade.

— Você poderia viver para sempre, se nos deixasse. — Devaneie pensando em ela deixando as cavernas quando estivesse bem velhinha para buscar um centro de curandeiros e então deixando o planeta. As imagens formadas na minha mente não me agradaram. Eu nunca queria que ela se afastasse de mim. Era egoísmo, eu sabia. Mas queria ficar com ela até o fim. E se isso não pudesse ser possível, então, que eu partisse antes dela ir... seria mais suportável.

— Sim, poderia. — Ela suspirou, concordando. — Sabe, os humanos tem a menor expectativa de vida de todas as espécies que eu já fui, com exceção das Aranhas. Você têm muito pouco tempo.

Sim. Tínhamos. E eu queria aproveitar cada segundo que tinha com ela.

— Você não acha, então... — Me aproximei de seu rosto. Meus olhos pedindo permissão para o que tanto ansiava. Ela devolveu meu olhar com ansiedade e uma curiosidade inocente. — Que talvez devesse tirar o máximo do tempo que tem? Que deveria _viver _enquanto está viva?

Acabei com a distancia entre nós. Toquei seus lábios sentindo faíscas se espalharem pelo meu corpo. Os lábios dela levemente colados aos meus. Me inclinei de um lado levando os lábios dela comigo, e depois inclinei a cabeça para o outro lado trazendo os lábios delas aos meus — obedientemente os lábios delas acompanhavam os meus. — Mas eu sabia que ela não estava ali, inteiramente comigo. E parte de mim temia levar um soco de Melanie. Mas precisava saber o que Peg sentia com _o meu toque_. _Como se sentiria com o meu experimento_?

— Bom ou ruim? — Sussurrei com meus lábios ainda colados aos dela.

— Eu... não consigo pensar. — Estávamos de olhos fechados. Sua boca se moveu com a minha com sua resposta. Ondas de um delicioso calafrio percorriam cada célula do meu corpo me fazendo sentir tão vivo como nunca pensei que pudesse me senti. E então pensei... Se ela não conseguia pensar significa que o meu toque era capaz de tirar os sentidos dela. _O meu beijo_ era também capaz de leva-la para outra dimensão de sentidos.

— Isso parece... bom.

E então voltei a beija-la. Prendi seus lábios nos meus, sentindo o gosto, apreciando a textura. Deixando o meu corpo ainda mais vivo. Peg suspirou em meus lábios... Que maravilha, ela estava apreciando tanto quanto eu estava.

— Por favor. — Ela pediu com um suspiro.

— Sim? — Perguntei meio desnorteado. O que ela queria? Queria o mesmo que eu? Que nossos corpos se colassem? Que nosso beijo se intensificasse? Ela queria que nossas línguas se tocassem? Ela queria que nossos corpos se unissem?

— Por favor, pare. Eu não consigo pensar. Por favor.

Não! Infelizmente não era nada do que eu pensei que ela pediria. Então me afastei dela com cuidado. As mãos diante de mim para me defender dos socos que Melanie poderia estar se preparando para me dar... Do mesmo jeito que ela fez com Jared... Ou até pior.

— Tudo bem. — Estava me preparando para levar uma das mãos para o vão das minhas pernas. Talvez precisasse proteger uma parte do meu corpo que estava bem sensível nesse momento — mais invés dos punhos virem em minha direção, vi as mãos de Peg indo cobrir seus próprio rosto. Melanie iria se esmurrar? — Bem, pelo menos ninguém me esmurrou. — Comentei sorrindo, mas ao mesmo tempo me preparando para conter Melanie de agredir Peg, se fosse esse o caso.

— Ela queria fazer mais que isso. Ugh. Eu não gosto quando ela fica zangada. Machuca minha cabeça. A raiva é uma coisa tão... feia.

Ok. Minha cabeça deu um nó agora. Se ela, Melanie, esmurrou Jared por beijar Peg, porque não a mim? Será que a questão é ciúme? Tipo... Como se fosse outra mulher beijando o homem dela?

— Por que ela não fez?

— Por que eu não perdi o controle. Ela só consegue se desvencilhar quando eu sou... ultrapassada.

Fitei ela absorvendo o que ela me falou. Ao mesmo tempo que a observava tendo provavelmente outra conversa interna. Melanie bateu em Jared porque ultrapassou Peg. E não bateu em mim, porque não a ultrapassou. Qual a diferença? O que eu estava deixando passar? Eu não levei soco porque Peg não tinha nenhuma tendência a brutalidade. Okei. Mas Melanie, sim. Pense, Ian, pense.

— Ela está falando com você? — Perguntei enquanto tentava chegar a uma conclusão.

— Gritando comigo. — Ela me corrigiu, com a som da voz meio desesperada.

— Agora eu posso discernir. Posso ver que você está concentrada na conversa. Eu nunca tinha notado antes. — Comentei enquanto minha cabeça dava giros em outra direção tentando encontrar uma resposta...

— Nem sempre ela é tão eloquente.

Então, novamente me dirigi a Melanie, pedindo desculpas por não a ter respeitado. Eu tinha beijado Peg, mas isso no corpo que Melanie ainda resistia em deixar. Realmente deveria ter sido algo horrível para ela, enquanto apenas mente e não corpo, talvez quase como se estivesse sendo violentada... Bom, seus desejos foram, pelo menos.

— Eu _sinto_ muito, Melanie. Eu sei que isso deve ser impossível para você.

O olhar vago de Peg foi substituído por ela estremecendo e fazendo uma careta linda. Não tive como não sorrir para isso. Mas minha mente ainda estava em outra questão... A falta de agressão física por parte de Melanie.

— Ela não aceita. — Peg disse com pesar, sua cabeça se movendo para enfatizar o que ela dizia.

— Então ela pode se desvencilhar? Se vencer você? — Perguntei, tentando entender o porquê Melanie não tinha reagido a mim como reagiu ao experimento de Jared.

Ela deu de ombros como se não fosse nada importante.

— Às vezes, quando ela me pega de surpresa e eu estou... emotiva demais. A emoção dificulta a concentração. Mas tem sido mais do que complicado para ela ultimamente. É como se a porta entre nós estivesse trancada. Não sei por quê. Eu _tentei_ deixa-la sair quando Kyle... — E então Peg parou no meio da frase percebendo a quase revelação feita por ela. Os olhos ficaram bem abertos e um rubor cobriu toda a sua face, enquanto sua boca se fechava em uma linha bem definida.

Era bobagem essa reação dela. Não era como se não soubéssemos, todos da caverna, a verdadeira história por trás do deslizamento de rochas na sala de banho.

— Quando Kyle tentou matar você. Você a queria livre? Por quê? — Peg devolveu me olhar especulativo com determinação. — Para lutar com ele? — Ela não iria falar. Fato. Isso era simplesmente Peg sendo Peg. — Tudo bem. Não diga nada. — Resolvi mudar de assunto e voltar para o que realmente estava me corroendo por dentro. No fundo eu já sabia a resposta, mas queria confirmação. — Por que acha que a... porta está trancada?

Peg respondeu de forma concentrada.

— Não sei. Talvez o tempo esteja passando... Isso nos preocupa.

— Mas ela se libertou antes, para agredir Jared.

— Sim. — Ela estremeceu, provavelmente, diante da lembrança. Peg era totalmente contra a todo e qualquer tipo de agressão. Eram tolas as pessoas que ainda se recusavam a ver isso.

— Por que você foi vencida e estava emotiva? — Perguntei para confirmar a conclusão que eu estava chegando e que me alfinetava de modo desconcertante.

— É. — Sua resposta simples apertou meu peito.

Por que significava que o meu beijo não a deixou emotiva. Não como eu tinha pensado. Porque significava que o meu toque não a afetava do mesmo modo que o toque dela me afetava. E isso doía... Não ser correspondido.

— O que ele fez? Só beijou você? — Queria saber de tudo sobre o tal experimento, era quase uma _necessidade_ física.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e isso foi uma facada no meu coração apaixonado. Recuei um pouco dela, pensando. Não tinha como competir com Jared. Ele a beijou e eu a beijei. Com ele, ela fica emotiva a ponto de deixar a porta aberta para Melanie. Comigo o máximo que acontece é ela não conseguir pensar, e não é nem pelo meu beijo, é pela ira de Melanie; mas a porta continua fechada e por isso Melanie não pode me agredir. Peg estava apaixonada por Jared, não apenas Melanie.

— O que foi? O que há de errado? — Ela perguntou preocupada.

— Quando Jared beija você... você é... tomada pela emoção. Eu quando eu beijo você... você não tem certeza de que gosta. Você não é... tomada. — Expliquei sentindo um bolo de emoções entalado na minha garganta.

— Ah. Sinto muito. — Peg se desculpou.

Mas eu é que estava sendo precipitado. Como eu poderia querer que Peg me visse com outros olhos se eu, até ontem, ainda me negava a admitir que a via com os olhos da paixão? Eu tinha que dar tempo. Tinha que conquista-la. E nisso eu era bom. Não era? Não conquistei várias garotas na época da minha faculdade antes de ter de começar a fugir? Então. Era só conquistar Peg, com paciência, com amor, com delicadeza. A diferença é que Peg... eu não queria só para leva-la para cama por uma noite. Eu a queria para vida toda. E isso valeria a pena esperar o tempo que fosse necessário para conquista-la.

— Tudo bem. Eu disse que lhe daria tempo... e não me importo de esperar você pensar sobre as coisas. Não me importo mesmo. — Falei tentando acreditar no que eu dizia.

— E com o que você se importa? — Peg perguntou com olhos curiosos.

— Eu vi quanto você ama Jamie. Isso sempre foi realmente obvio. Acho que deveria ter visto que você ama Jared, também. Talvez não tenha querido ver. Faz sentido. Você veio para cá pelos dois. Você os ama... os dois... como Melanie amava. Jamie como um irmão. E Jared... — Mudei o rumo da frase de súbito. Podia ser que ainda houvesse esperança para mim. — Quanto disso é Melanie?

Olhei para o teto. Não queria me machucar quando visse a paixão brilhar nos olhos de Peg, não no de Melanie, mas de Peg, se fosse esse o caso. Isso também me fez perguntar a mim mesmo, como Jared podia ser egoísta e burro a tal ponto de também não perceber que Peg era apaixonado por ele?

Jared todo santo dia inventava uma teoria nova. Embora sessenta por cento dele, como ele mesmo falava, passara a acreditar que Melanie estava ali, viva e por ele, ele ainda se debatia com teorias conspiratórias sobre a verdadeira intenção da Peg. Jared realmente era um idiota. Um burro. E Peg era apaixonada por ele... Argh!

— Não sei. Mas importa? — Peg respondeu de modo esquivo. Essa atitude dela era mais confirmação do nenhuma palavra que ela pudesse falar confirmaria.

Sussurrei, para não deixar transparecer o quanto essa confirmação, de que Peg o amava, me machucava. Eu já conhecia Peg suficientemente bem para saber que se ela soubesse que alguém estava sofrendo por uma escolha dela, mesmo que involuntária, ela se martirizaria e sofreria junto. E isso eu não queria. EU FARIA ELA GOSTAR DE MIM...

— Sim. Para mim, importa. — Então me virei para ela, a determinação me dando forças para lutar pelo que queria, para lutar pela minha amada. Pegando a mão dela, a olhei admirando não os olhos, mas o olhar. Não a face, mas a expressão de paz e inocência que Peregrina estampava em seu rosto, e depois eu falei. — O tempo está do meu lado. — Falei rindo. — Nós temos o resto da vida para passar aqui dentro. Um dia ainda vou me perguntar o que será que você viu alguma vez em Jared.

Ela sorriu para mim de forma doce. Ela era minha. Só ela que ainda não sabia. Mas eu a conquistaria. Seria qualquer coisa que ela quisesse, qualquer coisa que ela precisasse. Daria o tempo, dias, meses ou anos que ela precisasse para aprender a me amar. E se era verdade que o tempo estava passando pela Melanie, talvez um dia eu tivesse sorte e Melanie se rendesse a bela alma que ali estava. Eu sabia que era um pensamento egoísta, esse meu. Mas eu era um homem que estava enamorado, e nesse caso, o maior egoísmo é não se viver o amor, não se lutar por ele.

Mas tudo que era bom, acaba. E com nossa bolha, não foi diferente. Do corredor, a voz de Jamie soou em meio a sua breve corrida.

— Peg? Peg, posso entrar?

— Claro, Jamie. — Peg falou ternamente, como se já estivesse saudosa dele. E provavelmente estava. Afinal, ela o amava, independente de Melanie, Peregrina o amava como uma mãe ama um filho. E como uma mãe que recebe seu filho, Peg já estendia os braços, se livrando das minhas mãos sem pensar duas vezes, ao mesmo tempo que Jamie entrava no meu quarto.

— Oi, Peg. Oi, Ian. — Era idiotice minha ficar com ciúme de um garoto? Eu acho que não. Então não fiz questão alguma de sair do caminho para facilitar o intercambio deles. Então, sem outro espaço, Jamie se sentou próximo aos pés de Peg. — Como está se sentindo?

— Melhor.

— Ainda com fome? Tem carne-seca e espigas de milho? Eu posso pegar um pouco. — Jamie ofereceu.

— Estou bem por enquanto. Como vai você? Eu não o tenho visto muito ultimamente.

Jamie fez uma careta.

— A Sharon me pôs de castigo.

Peg sorriu ternamente.

— O que você fez?

— Nada. Foi totalmente armação. — Eu mordi meus lábios para evitar gargalhar diante da mentira descarada dele. Com certeza o fato dele ter batido boca com Sharon, cuspido na cara dela e falado que Peg era mais humana que ela jamais seria, não era nada demais. Tudo isso, claro, aconteceu enquanto Peg estava sobre o efeito da morfina, dormindo profundamente, e todos estávamos tensos pelo eminente tribunal que o idiota do meu irmão enfrentaria. Realmente foi uma pena... E um alívio, ele não ter o que merecia. — Sabe o que aconteceu? O Jared estava dizendo no almoço que não achava justo você ter que mudar do quarto em que estava. Ele disse que nós não estaríamos sendo bons anfitriões. Ele disse que você deveria voltar a ficar comigo! Não é o máximo? Eu perguntei a ele se já podia lhe contar, e ele disse que era uma boa ideia, e que você estaria aqui.

— Aposto que disse. — Murmurei fechando a minha cara. Que Jared mais descarado, mas filho da p***...

— Então, o que você acha, Peg? Vamos ser companheiros de quarto outra vez! — Jamie perguntou excessivamente alegre.

Uma pulga começou a pular na minha orelha. Jamie não era o tipo de garoto que se diz ser inocente. Ele era vivo, até demais. E tinha uma presença de espírito digna de um político corrupto...

— Mas, Jamei, onde o Jared vai ficar? — Peg perguntou receosa.

— Espere... deixa-me adivinhar. — Interrompi, me segurando para não começar uma série de palavrões. — Aposto que ele disse que o quarto era grande o bastante para três. Foi isso?

— Foi. Como é que você sabia? — Jamie respondeu no tom certo, certo até demais, de inocência.

— Palpite. — Falei com sarcasmo.

— E então, é legal, não é, Peg? Vai ser exatamente como antes de virmos para cá! — Putz, garoto. Tanto dom de se fazer de inocente e dá uma furada dessa? Peg já estava ficando triste. Jamie tinha excluído ela totalmente da equação dele, ele tentou remediar, sem sucesso. — Ah. Não, eu quis dizer com você também. Vai ser legal. Nós quatro, não é?

Ela fez uma careta de dor, uma dor que eu sabia que não tinha nada a ver com os machucados físicos que ela tinha. Apertei sua mão para deixar bem claro que ela tinha a mim. Eu estaria com ela para o que fosse necessário. Queria que ela entendesse nesse toque, que se eles não a amavam verdadeiramente, eu a amava, o suficiente por todos aqui da caverna, por todos do mundo, por todos de todos os planetas. Eu a amava com a alma, o corpo, a mente, com minha essência.

—Nós quatro. — Peg falou com tristeza. — Legal. — O 'legal' soou como um 'não está nada legal'. Peg era uma péssima mentirosa, até para esconder sua dor emocional.

Jamie me contornou ao engatinhar pelo colchão e a abraçou pelo pescoço. Ele também tinha percebido que não tinha conseguido remediar. Naquele momento minha vontade era socar o garoto... E Jared também...

— Desculpe-me. Não fique triste. — Jamie pediu.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Peg dispensou a desculpas dele como se o sentimento dela não valesse de nada. Isso me machucou. A vontade de socar Jared cresceu.

— Você sabe que eu amo você também. — E como um passe de mágica, não, com um golpe de um político corrupto, Jamie conseguiu reverter a burrada que ele tinha feito. Peg substituíra a dor pela felicidade de ser amada por quem ela amava. — Você vai voltar? — Jamie pediu se encostando no ombro dela. Ela não respondeu. — O que a Mel quer? — E novamente o espírito político de Jamie atacou, ele sabia que Peg sempre levava em consideração a vontade de sua hospedeira, e não só de Melanie, mas de qualquer um. Já Peg, ela sempre se colocava em ultimo lugar. E eu tinha a sensação que se eu procurasse lá, eu também não a encontraria.

— Ela quer morar com você. — Ela sussurrou.

— E o que você quer? — Ele perguntou, "querendo dar voz ao que ela queria".

— Você quer que eu viva com você? — Peg desconversou de novo. Novamente ela deixando bem claro que pouco importava o que ela queria, e sim o que ele queria.

— Você sabe que eu quero, Peg. Por favor. — Jamie falou todo dengoso. Peg ficou calada. Ele sabia que ainda não tinha ganhado, então deu o tiro de misericórdia. — Por favor?

— Se é o que você quer, Jamie. Tudo bem. — Peg falou se rendendo.

E eu? Perdi na história. Peregrina ficaria com o Jared, que nem sabe valorizar os sentimentos puros dela, e eu que a amo e a quero feliz, iria ficar chupando dedo e me roendo de ciúme...

— Obaa! — Comemorou gritando. Porra! Tinha que grita no ouvido da Peg? Ele não percebia o quanto ela era frágil? — Que bacana! Eu vou contar ao Jared! Eu vou trazer um pouco de comida, também, certo?

E então com um pulo, Jamie se colocou de pé. Eu estava emburrado e louco para quebrar o fuça do Jared... e desse Politiqueiro do Jamie.

— Certo. — Peg respondeu com nostalgia na voz. Jamie nem ligou para isso. Ao ver minha cara ele tentou fazer uma moral comigo... Politiqueiro de uma figa...

— Você vai querer alguma coisa, Ian? — Ele indagou.

— Com certeza, garoto. Quero que diga ao Jared que ele não tem vergonha. — Falei com dentes trincados.

— Hein? — Jamie se fez de desentendido.

Resolvi desconversar, não pelo Politiqueiro de uma Figa, mas pela Peg, que era sensível demais a qualquer tipo de briga.

— Nada, esqueça. Vá pegar um pouco de comida para Peg. — Falei ainda emburrado.

— Com certeza. E vou pedir ao Wes a cama extra dele. O Kyle pode voltar para cá, e tudo vai ficar como deve de ser!

Filho de uma... Deixou bem claro a opinião dele. Se antes eu tinha alguma duvida que ele estava por dentro e ajudando Jared, agora eu não tinha mais. Para esse Politiqueiro de uma Figa, o lugar do corpo de Melanie era com eles, independente de Peg. Só Peg mesmo para acreditar que Jamie a amava sem segundas intenções...

— Perfeito. — Revirei os olhos.

— Perfeito. — Peg suspirou.

E pelo visto, eu não era o único descontente com o novo arranjo.


End file.
